Ninja Adepts!
by Rein Gatto
Summary: A crossover, xover, of Golden Sun and Naruto. It's probably diffrent from most other stuff you've read here. Rated M just incase. Gaara x Mia x Kiba, Hinata x Issac x Temari, Sasuke x Jenna. Suggestions open.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Yo! It's my second Fanfic!  
Mia: Ummm... Rein-Kun?  
Me: Yes?  
Mia: It's just- um.  
Sheba: You're making another fan-fic involving Golden Sun. Are you obbssesed with that game?  
Me: Of course, Sheba-kun!  
Sheba: I thought so. One more thing.  
Me: Hm?  
Sheba: USE SOME OTHER SHOW OR VIDEO GAME INSTEAD OF JUST THAT!  
Me: Bleah.  
Chibi Vaati (my buddy): Rein, the ultimate psycho, does not own Golden Sun or Naruto or me.  
Me: If I did I'd be raking in the big bucks! Yeah! Mwahahahaha!  
Sasuke: Riiiiiiiight.  
Chibi Vaati: On with the story!  
Chapter one sand ninja

Two new ninja teams had formed about a week after Naruto and the others graduated. The first of the two, called team Piers, had a shy yet sarcastic blonde girl named Sheba, an intellegant yet immature young man named Ivan, and a beautiful young lady named Mia.  
The other, called team Felix, had a brave and kind young man named Issac, a goofy yet strong boy named Garet, and a hotheaded, bossy girl named Jenna. Mia and Issac had one big thing in common- they were a bit misunderstood.

"Keep at it, Mia!" Piers yelled. "G-gomen, Piers-sensei," Mia replied as she made some hand synbols. They were training in a more secluded part of the forest that surronded Konoha. "Shadow clone jutsu!" 5 Mias appeared. The Mias pushed thier backs together and made more hand symbols. "Mist Sheild no jutsu!" (A/N: Meh. I'll make up my own stuff. Got a problem with that:D) A wall of fog appeared. One more hand symbol. "Ice pine jutsu!" the fog turned to icy pins and immediatly flew in all dierctions aside from the center of where the fog was.  
"That was awsome!" A voice said from behind the bushes. Out came a hooded boy with a dog, a purple haired girl, and a boy with an afro and glasses. "Hi, Kiba-kun! Hinata-kun! Shino-san!" Mia's only friends besides her teammates and team Felix were Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto.  
"We're heading to the ramen shop" (A/N: What the hell was it called, again? Well, you get the idea!) Shino said. "W-we were wondering if you w-wanted to join us, Mia-kun." Hinata stutered. Mia looked over to Piers and he nodded.. She joined the three and, obviously, Naruto was there with Iruka and Issac. Mia sat next to Naruto.  
"I heard you went on an A-ranked mission, Naruto-niisan." Mia said. Naruto and Mia were very close, and they were pretty much brother and sister. Iruka was like her father. "Yeah! It was awsome!" Naruto replied as he happily slurped his ramen. Mia giggled, Naruto was always funny! "I was about to leave. See you guys later!" Naruto said mostly to Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Mia could pretty much read his mind by now. She knew him better than he did himself. Naruto ran off waving. After awhile, Mia decided to leave. She would find Naruto and congradulate him again on his mission, but this time with his favorite food. She stoped when she saw the Hokage's grandchild, his two friends, Naruto, Sakura (her best friend and roommate), and two sand nin picking on Kanohomuramaru.(A/N: Who the hell gave him that name?! It's wasting too much memory space in my brain!) "Stop it!" Mia yelled as she ran towards the one with face paint on. "More Leaf-trash?" Mia didn't really care about that, she wanted to save Kanotomuramaru! Before she had time to think, a rock had hit the sand-nin's hand and he dropped the boy. Mia looked up. Sasuke. "Leave," Sasuke said as he crushed a rock in his hand, turning it to dust. "Why you-" "Stop, Kankaru." Mia looked for the source of the new voice and saw a red haired boy with the word 'love' on his forehead. (A/N: Why not just say, 'she saw Gaara'? It's always, 'the red haired- blah blah' and we all know it's Gaara.) (Gaara's note: Cuz it has to be dramatic. AND STOP PUTTING AUTHORS NOTES EVERYWHERE!) 'I wonder why he has that.' Mia thought."Gaara." The two said. (A/N: gasps Dun-dun-dun! I never would've guessed.) (G/N: That's it, I'm spiking your food.) (A/n: You are all my wittnesses)  
Mia , who wasn't really paying attention, suddenly heard sasuke say, "What's your name?" "Gaara of the desert." Mia knew who he was right then and there. But... He looked like a cute little panda! A panda was a murderious psycho?! Mia couldn't help but laugh. Everyone suddenly turned to her. "What?" Sakura asked. Mia looked at Sakura and then back at Gaara and laughed even more. "G-gomen." Mia said between breaths. "I did not mean to laughed. Gaara was confused and wanted to kill her for that, but no, he couldn't. Not yet. He had a mission. He turned and walked away, the other two sand ninjas followed. Mia felt very embaressed and turned around to start walking. Naruto only made it worse by asking stupid questions. Luckily, Sakura was there to hit him.

Chibi Vaati: 'kay.  
Me: Hey, Gaara! Say what I told you to.  
Gaara: No Me: (pulls out bazooka, I mean, Mr.Happy) Say it!  
Gaara: O.o My sand would stop that you twit!  
Me: Then I'll just have to take out the (leans closer to Gaara's ear and wispers)  
Gaara: O.o TTTT No! Please leave that part in!  
Me: Say it!  
Gaara: Read and Reveiw, everyone.  
Chibi Vaati: Comments and flamers are welcome! Just, say it in english, please.  
Mia: Next chapter should be up this weekend! 


	2. Chapter 2

Phew... sorry for the wait. my sister just moved out and took her computer with her so I've been having trouble. I'll make this chapter longer.  
Gaara: And your sure that new Kingdom Hearts 2 had nothing to do with it?  
No!  
Gaara: Right.  
And then what?  
Gaara: And then my friend you die.  
Noooooo! (My dad and I say that all the time)  
-Demyx enters-  
Demyx: Sup?  
You! -Pulls out mega hammer and smacks D-  
Demyx: Owwwww.  
Huh, so the MH has more than one use, neh?  
Demyx: what was that for!  
For you being the biggest pain in the ass in the game next to Xe-erm-Ansem, yeah Ansem.  
Gaara: Yeah, noone's more annoying then 'Ansem.  
Yeah! I mean, he just won't frickin' die!  
-Mia enters-  
Demyx: Wow! Your cute!  
- Gaara tries to kill Demyx, I hit Gaara on the head with the MH-  
Mia: there go those meat slammers. (if anyone gets what that quote is from I will love you forever)  
No! Bad tanuki!  
Gaara: How the hell did you get past my sand sheild?  
Plot device Mr. Frodo, plot device.  
Demyx: Shouldn't you be getting to the story?  
Oh yeah... Once upon a time there were two chinese, now look at 'em! (sorry if I offended anyone, but it is kinda true, and I'm not trying to actually bash the chinese, it's just a harmless joke so please do not take this literally)  
Mia, Demyx, Vaati, Gaara and for some unexplained reason, the greek elder god of love(not Aphrodite)(you might need to know a bit about greek mythology to get that last one): No!! Not that one!  
Oh... ahem...

Chapter 2- In the beginig... of chapter two

Mia, Sakura, and Hinata spent the night over at Sakura's/Mia's place, going over the previous events. "That Gaara kid is bad news," Said Sakura. Mia grabed her awesome Pikachu pillow. (A/N: Aerodactyl's cooler, though)(G/N: STORY!)(Demyx note: I'm gonna be doing some random comments as well) "He's not bad. I've been all across Weyard and I've met many strange people before. Atleast he's not Alex." Hinata and Sakura giggled abit. "From what I've heard, that's true." Replied Sakura. "So, are you training with Piers and N-Naruto again?" Hinata asked, blushing at the 'Naruto' part.  
Mia turned to her. "No, not today. It'd be too risky with all the new ninjas in town for the chunnin exams." "Oh. Too bad. Well, I'm gonna go train more so I can impress Sasuke-kun!" Sakura replied. Hinata frowned abit. She knew that Sasuke wasn't actually bad, just had a bad life and doesn't know how to get over that past. It's not somthing you could easily get over, afterall, but that made him cold and Sakura might not be able to handle that. Mia got up and streched. "Actually, i think I will train. I thought up some cool new moves the other day. Well, catch you guys later." With that, Mia ran, excuse me, danced out the door,doing some sort of comination of a bad version of the cabagge patch in which she rotated her hands in a square rather than a circle (A/N:my dad invented that!) (D/N: -raises brow- and you're bragging, why?) (V/N: never question her, just... don't) and a sort of kick jumping thing.  
"Oh, I need to tell father I'm spending the night." Hinata exclaimed. Sakura smiled at her. "Alright. I'll just get dinner ready, I guess." "Oh. I'll help you when I get back." Sakura laughed abit. "No, it's ok." Hinata giggled as well, then left the room.  
Outside, Issac was eating ramen with Naruto... agian. Issac was one of the few who could stand Nartuo's constant rambling and the never ending ramen he ate. He was best friends with Garet, afterall. Issac didn't say much throughout the conversation, he never did. It was a wonder why he had such loud mouthed friends. Issac heard some foots steps and turned his head to see who it was.  
'Hinata...' Issac thought as he saw the shy young girl. He had a crush on her for sometime now. He would never admit it, though. Naruto looked up and saw Hinata running "Hey Hinata!" He yelled. She stopped and tripped abit. After regaining her balance, she looked up slightly, then back down with a blush on her face and twiddling her thumbs. "O-oh hi N-N-Naruto-k-kun." she stuttered. She than looked over in Issac's direction. "H-hello Issac-s-san." Issac frowned. Always with the '-san'! Though he didn't show it, he was boiling with envy. Hinata never paid attention to him! It was always Naruto! But he wouldn't hurt his friend or would ever be mad at him. It wasn't his fault Hinata liked him. Issac was too caught up in his thoughts to notice Hinata leaving. Naruto just threw Issac a curious look then shrugged and went back to his ramen.  
Mia twirled the water across her fingers and turned them into icey pins, then threw them at the targets. The moonlight reflected on her, the crystals she created shined a beautiful light full of colors in her eyes, making them sparkle. Her light blue tanktop and black capris showed off her curves that were still developing. Her bare feet seemed to glide as she danced about on the grass. Her hair was loose and dangling down,abit wet from training.  
Gaara was walking about the village, obviously bored, when he felt another's presence. He snuck over to the person, having nothing else to do, and saw a pretty girl. (A/N: I got tired of saying 'beautiful') (A/N: ...OMG! No witty comments from the idiots?!?! Noooo! Now things'll become boring!) (D/N: -Walks in- Sorry I took so long! I went to get some nachos.) (A/N: Yaaaaay!!! Youv'e returned!!!) (D/N???) Gaara became abit interested. Suddenly he noticed somthing wrong. She wasn't emitting any chakra at all, yet she was preforming a jutsu? Gaara's head suddenly started pounding. He fell to the ground...

Demyx: You frickin' ended it there!  
Yeah?  
Demyx: Well what happens!  
-Jenna walks in and smacks him on the head-  
Thanks Jenna!  
Jenna: No problem!  
Oh crap! I forgot to mention, no, I don't own Naruto, Zelda, Golden Sun, or Kingdom Hearts charecters or anything from them, but I do own my mind and my charecters.  
Vaati:Stupid idiot, why didn't you just scroll back up and type it in then?  
Cause I'm lazy, duh!  
Vaati: And I hang around you because?  
I keep away the fangirls, duh!  
Gaara: But... aren't YOU a fangirl?  
Technecly, yes. But see, unlike them, I'm not in love with any of the charecters or become more concerned with coupling than the actual show. Though the coupling is fun.  
Demyx: Good thing I don't have a heart I though you wanted a heart?  
Gaara: Do you really care?  
No, not really.  
Vaati: Read and Rev- -I smack his head- WTF was that for!  
We agreed we'd stop doing that annoying saying. See, after reading so many fanfics with that saying at the end, it's become old.  
Vaati: -pouts- Fine!  
See yas!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

-Glares-  
Sasuke: -Glares right back-  
-Glares harder-  
Sasuke: -Death Glare-  
Demyx: -Walks in- Hi g- why are you two glaring at each other?  
We're bored, so we decided to pass the time by doing a glare off. That, and Sasuke stoler my last A&W root beer!  
Sauke: I told you there's some MUG that's still left.  
I am not drinking liquified dog shit!  
Sasuke: Whatever.  
Demyyx: I have IBC.  
O.o Gimme that dammit! -steals drink-  
Demyx: You haven't been working on that story Mega Crosz very much.  
Hardly anyone's reading it anyway. Plus I'm waiting for a brilliant idea. I was gonna do an "Alphonse Elric meets the Thunder Cats" but I decided against it. Besides, it's suppossed to be set in a mansion where all the charecters live and have really bizzare adventures together. Though I do have an idea for somthing on that though... Oh, and I'm thinking of doing another crossover! But I will probably start that around chapter 8 of thisfic before I start that. Oh, and this fic's kinda sorta long. Forgot to metntion that. You'll see why it's so damn long later.  
Demyx: Anyway, do that retarded disclaimer already so I can see what happens. Damn cliffy.  
Okay, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Golden Sun, or Zelda. That's pretty frickin' obvious. Disclaimers are almost as annoying as telemarketers.  
Vaati: On with the story!

Chapter3- Tanuki Talks

Gaara slowly woke back up. 'Wait, I was asleep? And wheres that wierd girl?' He thoguht. 'GAARA' a vocie said. "Shukuka?" (A/N: I spelled his name wrong, me thinks) (D/N: You must really suck today. Your not even funny) (V/N: Actually, this isn't suppossed to be a funny chapter) (A/N: OMG, Vaati! You can talk!!!!) (V/N: ...-Glares at Rein-) 'GAARA, THAT GIRL IS NOT NORMAL. SHE HAS POWERS THAT NOT EVEN I COULD HANDLE. BUT SHE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE. THERE'S ANOTHER WHO HOLDS AMAZING POWERS. THEY DON'T SEEM TO REALIZE IT YET' "They have strange powers?" 'YES AND IT SEEMS THAT NOONE CAN ACTUALLY SENSE WHEN THEIR DOING THIS EXCEPT FOR THE DEMONS. BUT IT'S VERY FAINT, ALMOST AS IF IT DOESN'T REALLY EXIST.' "Do you have any idea what it might be?" 'NO, I HAVE NO IDEA.  
Gaara sat there dazed then he realized that he was sitting in empty darkness. Gaara felt abit of pain from this, but didn't show it. "Shukuka, where am I?" 'YOU ARE STILL UNCONCUIOUS IN THE REAL WOLRD. WE ARE CURRENTLY IN MY MIND' Gaara was startled. "Why am I in your mind"  
'THERE ARE OTHERS OUT THERE WITH STRANGE POWERS, I DO NOT KNOW MUCH ABOUT THEM, SO I THOUGHT IT BEST TO TALK HERE JUST IN CASE'  
Gaara thought abit. "Wait, how many others, including the girl and the other one?" 'THERE ARE 8... NO, WAIT... I SENSE... ANOTHER ONE?' "Why the hell do you sound so shocked?" 'THIS ONE CAME OUT OF NOWHERE, RIGHT AFTER I SAID "THERE ARE 8" BUT ALSO, THIS ONE IS EVEN STRONGER THAN THE OTHER TWO.' "Well, why are you telling me this, Demon?" Shukuka laughed. 'TO HELP OUR FUTURE MATE OF COURSE!' Now Gaara did somthing extremly wierd, he actually screamed (and blushed a very tiny bit) while saying this: "What the fucking hell do you mean 'mate'?!?!" 'THAT BLUE HAIRED GIRL. SHE'S AN ANGEL. I'VE NEVER WANTED ANYTHING EVEN MORE THAN BLOOD, BUT THE MINUTE I SAW HER I KNEW THAT I WANTED HER. AND YOU WILL TOO, IN TIME.' (A/N: -laughs ass off then sews ass back on- Shukuka, the stalker fanboy!) (G/N: I HATE YOU)  
The darkness suddenly started to fade and he opened up his eyes to see the (A/N: snicker) blue haired angel. (G/N: -blushing- Rein!) (A/N: -keeps laughing and runs off then comes back ten minutes later to type the rest of the chapter before she dies-) Gaara's eyes widened abit then went back to normal. "Um... are you okay now?" She asked. Gaara could tell Shukuka was begining to get giddy. "Helloooo? anyone there?" She asked, waving a hand in his face.  
Gaara grabbed the hand "Hn. I'm fine." She smiled and Gaara felt his heart beating faster. "That's good to know, Gaara. By the way, I'm Mia." Mia said. "Hn." Gaara said and got up and walked off. He didn't notice until he got up, but his knees were weak for some reason. Shukuka was growling. 'YOU IDIOT! YOU GOT TOO NERVOUS BACK THERE AND NOW SHE MIGHT BE MAD AT US FOR JUST WALKING OFF!' 'I wasn't nervous' He lied.  
Off in the distance, a man in a cloak with long blue hair watched the boy walk away. 'The boy has feeling for Mia? Hmm... This could either make my mission much easier or alot worse. It also seems that my former sensei doesn't realize her powers just yet.' Then the mysterious (A/N:Pfffft, yeah right) person vanished into the trees.

Sasuke: ...this only had four charecters in it, and it was mostly Gaara and Shukuka.  
You think so? never would've guessed that!  
Gaara: -Already knows the answer but is required to ask so we can explain it to the readers- Why did I talk in all caps in that one note?  
Anytime You, Naruto, or Sakura talk in all caps, that means their inners are talking, thinking to themselves, or takes over their host's body and talking through them.  
Demyx: Oh.  
Why are you still here?  
Demyx: Fuck you.  
No thanks. Next chapter will probably be a Jenna/Sasuke chapter.  
Vaati: And when she says things like that it will probably be somthing completly diffrent.  
Shut up. Anyway, we need some votes:

Who should end up with Mia?

Kiba Gaara Other

Who should end up with Issac?

Hinata (also, I don't care what you say, I will not set het up with Naruto or Kiba or Shino too predictable)  
Temari (I might set her up with Shikamaru if enough people ask, still kinda predictable though)  
Other

Should Jenna and Sasuke be together?

Yes No Do a triangle!

Any other couples you wish? I will only do two more. This story is more than just romance ya know.

Anyway, Sees Ya!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke: -Drinking A&W rootbeer-  
Demyx: -Walks in-  
Sasuke: -While spewing out his drink- Ididin'tdoititwasNaruto!  
Demyx: Chill. Rein's called in sick... actually, I think she just wants the two of us to host today. This chapter is a special one! A sorta late Christmas present, I guess.  
Sasuke: Oh. Wait, where's Chibi Vaati?  
Demyx: Kiddnapping Zelda. He figures that he'll just team up with Ganonrdorf and just tire Link out. That kid needs a break.  
Sasuke: I agree. You know, come to think of it, Zelda video games are similar to the show Naruto.  
Demyx: How so?  
Sasuke: You don't know what the hell is wrong with the whole timeline system. I mean, In Naruto, you've got trains, computers, T.V.s , refrigeratiors, and even video games. But there's no cars, planes, and the prisons there just suck. In Zelda, you've got moving bombs, cameras and casino lights, but no guns, bikes, and the observitory in Majora's Mask is extremly weak. I mean, you can barly magnitze anything!  
Demyx: Yeah, but you guys don't live on earth. Whatever. Anyway, Rein doesn't own Naruto, Golden Sun, Kingdom Hearts, Zelda, or anything else not mentioned. Now, I shall get the popcorn, soda, and tissues incase we get all teary-eyed from Sasuke's lovelife. -Skips into the kitchen-  
Sasuke: -Slaps forehead-

Chapter 4- Tommy can you zip it?

It was a great day today, the sun shinning, the birds doing bird-related stuff, and he even spotted Waldo! Nothing could ruin Sasuke's day. Nope. None at all.

Bwampo! (Sasuke's note: If you can't think of any noises, make one up) (D/N: That one sucked, Sasuke) (S/N: Shut up)

Well, that thought was thrown in the gutter.

"What the hell!' Sasuke yelled.. Looking around, it turns out that a redhaired girl with a brown vest, long snd big sleved red shirt underneath that, a purple shawl, baggy black pants and brown army boots landed on him. With the gracefulness of a Dodo bird. "I should probably ask Felix what I'm doing wrong." The girl muttered, ignoring the boy (S/N:boagrfilrgaipawq Stupid bitch!!!!!!) (D/N: too cracked up to say anything-) "Get off me!" Sasuke yelled while pushing her off.  
"Oh! Sorry . You ok?" She asked. Sasuke glared at her then walked off. The girl scolwed and ran up to him. "You don't have to be an ass! I was trying to be nice." Sasuke tried ignoring, but alas, she cotinued. "Hey, you're that Uchia on Naruto's team!" Sasuke looked at her in amazment, she only noticed beacuse of Naruto?!?! What the fuck?!?! "My name is Sasuke." he said irritably. The girl smiled. "Now you talk, asstard." She said. (D/N: the curse word fucktard is better, but...) Once again, Sasuke glared at her. "Names Jenna, by the way. I'm on one of the 'extra' ninja teams" Jenna told him. Now he rembered- a few days after he became a ninja and teamed up with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi there were two new teams that formed. Not many trusted them, they were very strange. The Hokage knew somthing about them noone else knew. Well, he thinks Naruto and Sakura have learned whatever it was too, but he wasn't sure. He wanted to see these new 'ninjas' too, but never did. Now he's dealing with one.  
"Tommy!" Jenna suddenly yelled Sasuke jumped what seemed to be about 10ft into the air."What?" Sasuke asked. "You didn't respond so I decided to shout random names. I started with Pete, Roger, Keith, and John, but you only responded to Tommy. Hey, that's a good name for you! From here on out, you are known as Tommy!" (D/N: These names sound familiar...) (S/N: I-I'm going to kill her!) Sasuke growled at her in response.  
The two ended up at the bridge that Naruto's team always met at. Sasuke looked down at the water, while Jenna backed away to the other side and...

Boomkachimoo

In fell Sasuke and Jenna into the shallow stream. Sasuke glared at her with his awesome death glare. Jenna just smiled and gave a look of 'ha! that's called revenage, bitch!' Sasuke splashed some water on her, at first with annoynce, but when she splashed him back, he actually kinda enjoyed it. They played in the water for awhile until they decided that getting a cold beacuse of their wet clothes was probably a bad idea. Jenna, who hates getting wet, started using her psyenergy to create a flame to dry herself off. Bad idea to do in the open. Luckly, only Sasuke saw it. "How did you-?" Jenna's eyes widened with realization. "Ohhhh... please don't tell anyone, Tommy!" She begged. Sasuke raised a brow. "Answer my question! Jeez!" (D/N: So many sentance ending with a '!') (S/N: At least it's not as bad as Judge Parker comic strips) Jenna nodded. "I-I have special powers called psynergy," she wispered. "Me and my team and the other one. We all have it. Unlike jutsu, psynergy doesn't use hand symbols, also, you aren't able to sense it unless your an adept. An adept is one who can use psynergy. Our powers are far more powerful than any jutsu"  
Sasuke thought for a moment, than made his desicon. "Can you show me it?" Jenna shook her head. "It's not that simple. you can only see the things we make, like fire or ice, but never the process. Sometimes, normal people can't see the move made at all. Sorry." Sasuke just grunted. "Do it anyway." Jenna glared at him. "Manners, Tommy, manners!" and then procided to hit him on the head. When Sasuke looked up, she had one fist in the air, the other pointed to the floor, her feet spread out into a fighting position. She smiled.  
"I guess I lcould show you another time, you have my word! In the name of the wise one, I swear it!" Sasuke just sweat-dropped in response. "No, now!" He yelled. Jenna stomped her foot, causing Sasuke to fall back some. "I told you no! What don't you understand about that?!?!" "I don't understand you in paticular! So do it now!" Sasuke yelled, standing back up again.  
Jenna sighed. "Look, I can't right now. When you saw me use my psynergy, I did that accidentlly. It was risky the first time I did it, I can't do it again. I'll show you next time I know it's safe." Sasuke didn't say anything, but nodded his head."I want to know more about it though." He mumbled. Jenna nodded and smiled a bright smile. 'Her smile is kinda... cute.' Sasuke would've slapped his forehead, but that wasn't like him. 'She must have done somthing to me.' "Oh, and Tommy?" Jenna said sweetly. Sasuke turned to her, only to find himself pushed into the water again. Jenna laughed at him, playfully and before running off, said to him, "Tommy, can you zip it?"

Demyx: Yay!!!!!!!! End of chapter!  
Sasuke: Well, that was uneventful.  
Demyx: Whatever, you know you liked it.  
Sasuke: Like I would have a thing for that psycho.  
Demyx: Is that Shikamaru making a move on Jenna?  
Sasuke: -activates sharinggan- Shikamaru!!!!!!!!! Get your hands off her!  
Demyx: Knew it.  
Sasuke: D, I hate you.  
Demyx: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat??????????? Nooooooooo!!!!!!!! Like I care?  
Sasuke: You will when I kick your ass!  
Demyx: Eeeeep!!!!! -Runs like hell, if hell could move that is-  
Sasuke: Well, since Rein isn't here, I guess I'll have to say it. See ya!!!!!!! -Runs after Demyx-  
Vaati: -Comes in scorched- Where is everyone? 


	5. Chapter 5

Weeeeee! Hiya everyone! I'm still working on the latest chapter of Ninja Adepts, but the internet switched from one computer to the other and I'm too lazy to write it currently. But I'll get it done! Hey, don't look at me like tha- ok, yeah I probably deserve that look. -pouts- Anyway, -gets all hyper and wierd again- I will at least respond to your letters!!!!! How about that?!?!?! And I have the characters here with me -a few of them wave- to respond. I'll write out what your reviews are so that noone has to click the SEE REVIEWS button up top. Oh-cha! Let's get retarded in here!!!

Jenna: -Smacks Rein- No quotes!

But...

Jenna: No!

-Pouts and runs off crying like the big baby she is- You're not my real mommyyyyyyy!

Chibi Vaati (My awesome co-host is back! Yahoooooo! Oh, and don't sue me I don't own Yahoo. Crap, I forgot the rest of the disclaimer. Oh well, I'll just write it here real quick. I do not own Goldensun, Naruto, Zelda, Kingdom Hearts or anything else that I clearly don't own that I forgot to mention): Fucktard. Anyway, Demyx, read our first one.

Demyx: Ok, Revenial wrote:

suggestion for ur golden sun naturo crossover put ivan and sheba

together its

a pairing that has a huge following and u will get more people reading

Revenial

p.s. you dont have to just a suggestion

Sheba: Errr... -Faints-

Ivan: ... -Also faints-

Hinata: I-I'll respond. Well R-Revenial, Rein doesn't actually like to w-write it for how many views sh-she gets, she writes it b-because it's what she likes to do. B-but she decided that the people who read it should decide the pairings, as th-thanks for taking the time to read it.

Temari: Yep! Which is why you should pick me for Issac's girl!

Hinata: -Glares at Temari-

Temari: -Hides behind Demyx-

Hinata: Byakugan!

Temari: Go Furry Weasel of Wonder! -Summons weasel guy-

Demyx: -Fighting is in the background- Riiiiiight. Anyway, Sasuke, you read the next one.

Sasuke: MentosNotMental wrote:

Hmm this is interesting. I hope you can continue it. Please?

Kiba: Wow! Cool! Rein said she was really happy when she saw this one. This is the first review for this series, and she'll galdly continue it.

Ino: Not only that, but she has something special to say next chapter simply because this review made her so happy.

Kiba: Can't wait! Okay, Piers, it's your turn!

Piers: Someone who remains nameless and only calls themself as Guy wrote:

I'd like to see NarutoxGamakichi.

Naruto: -Faints-

Ambulence dude: -Carrying Ivan on a strecher- Gawddamnit, people! Quit faintin' on me, ya'll!

Mia: I guess I'll respond. Rein didn't laugh at that pairing, if you want to know. She's not the type to make fun of people like that, and your vote will count.

Demyx: We're down to our last review. Okay, Who'll get to read it? Well, since one character from Kingdom Hearts, me, got to read one, one character from Naruto read one and one character from Goldensun read one, and Chibi Vaati's too much of a pain in the ass-

Chibi Vaati: Screw you!

Demyx: -and that ambulence guy left... then let's get someone from a diffrent series and like me, he or she or it can stay with us like I did. Now who is Rein a huge fan of?

Chibi Vaati: I know this one. Just a sec and I'll use my magic to get him. -Uses magic, L pops up-

L: Where am I?

Chibi Vaati: We'll explain when we're off screen... or off script... or whatever the hell you want to call it. Look dude, just read this!

L: -Stares-

Demyx: It's not gonna hurt you, dude, just read it.

L: -Sighs- Wilddog14 wrote:

I like how you use Naruto for a crossover fic with Golden Sun.

Issac: Rein thanks you and you were awesome.

Demyx: She created it because the only other fanfiction that involved Golden Sun and Naruto was some fic by a girl (I think) called Shivi. Though it seems that one more person has come along since then to write one, awhile after Rein started this one.

Chibi Vaati: So Shivi wrote one first, then Rein, then some other girl?

Demyx: Yep.

Kiba: Cool!

Felix: I wonder if there will be more in the future?

Ino: I hope so!

Garet: Me too!

L: ... -Bites thumb and studies them- ...

Mia: You like kinda like Sasuke, but a bit childish.

L: -Looks at her and smiles-

Mia: -giggles-

Kiba: -Growls angrily-

Gaara: -Fuming-

Demyx: -Pouting-

Temari: -Raises brow- Uh... you know that their just being friendly. Their not flirting. Are you listening to me? -Sigh- Oh well. To all who read this: See ya!


End file.
